


i wish for you

by serendipitousDescent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousDescent/pseuds/serendipitousDescent
Summary: "You didn't see me but I wanted you to. Then I could have gotten to know you, the immovable fae.""Immovable?"The human tries for a smile. "Naturally."Something in the back of his throat makes it impossible for Yuri to speak. This is more than the gut wound. Yuri doesn't know how he missed it before. Missing limbs are a big deal for fae, he can only imagine that it's even worse for humans.Saving him the normal way won't be possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this turned out a slight bit darker than I expected it to. Also, I really should be working on my chaptered fics instead of writing more short pieces but I blame university for that.

Disgusting. 

Just, ugh. 

Yuri needs to scrub his eyes out with soap. Or bribe some pathetic mage into removing his memories of the last few minutes. The latter option would really be more effective. 

If only Yuuri weren’t the only mage who comes anywhere near these parts. Asking him would mean returning to the sickening scene he just left. It would mean trying to interrupt them to convince the pig to poke around his head while Victor laughs his dramatic ass off in the background. Next to nothing would convince him to do that to himself. He’s not a masochist, thanks. 

The woods move past in a blur, leaves blowing up into the air around him. It makes a couple dryads shout in protest, their eyes like precious gems before their branches shudder and they shift back into obscurity. Whatever. If they knew what he just went through, they would understand. Not that it’ll take more than a few hours for them to find out anyways, not with the way that Victor gossips. 

Then Yuri will wake up tomorrow morning to Mila laughing at him, the old hag. She’ll just laugh and laugh and laugh until he finds a way to make the wrong type of flowers grow on her branches. That might not even make her stop. Her newest lover has some almost impressive skills. Almost. Say anything more and he’ll hear about it for the next hundred years, if not longer. 

“Yura!” 

That’s-

Yuri forces back the gut reaction to stop at the nickname. If only that jerkface fae had been the one to call him instead. Ignoring Victor is just about as easy as breathing. 

Not so much when it comes to Yuuri. 

Then the memory of the last few minutes rears its ugly, sickening head and he starts moving faster. The stupid pig probably just wants to apologize for forgetting that Yuri was standing right there. Again. It needs an apology. It needs an entire cake made in his honour or even just a free pass to punch JJ in the face. But right now, Yuri wants to be alone. He wants to brew in his own anger, screw the rest of them. Especially not when Victor will be right behind him. 

An overgrown side-path catches the corner of his eyes. Perfect. Too much Wild for Yuuri to follow, if the thought even occurs to the pig, which it won’t. The bramble is too thick to go through, twisting and prickly and really only a path in name. Yuri shrinks, pink and black tipped wings keeping him afloat, and both of those assholes know how much he hates making himself smaller like this. 

That makes this the ideal escape though. Gaps between the bushes are so much easier to fly through, letting him disappear almost entirely from sight. Victor can do this trick as well but he won’t, not when it means leaving Yuuri behind. 

Those two are far too disgustingly in love. 

With a bit of luck, the Wild will even take him as far as physically possible from them. Yuri doesn’t normally find it difficult to maneuver through it. It’s just a bit on the thick side. Not like trying to fly with snow on his wings or when some idiot tries to cover him in their magic. More like there’s a heavy blanket over his shoulders that he can’t quite shrug off. 

The pressing need to flee fades the further away Yuri gets, although his disgust certainly doesn’t. Yuuri and Victor are overly affectionate assholes, regardless of what the others say. It isn’t cute. Everyone else is just somehow blind to how obnoxious the constant smiling and hugging and kissing is. Even when they’re fighting, it’s gross because then he has to do something about it.

Moping assholes are ten times worse than regular assholes. 

Yuri slows to a stop. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone off into the Wild like that. If only because he can’t recognize any of his surroundings. 

Stupid. 

Really fucking stupid. 

The Wild always does things like this. Nobody can figure out whether it knows what the constraints of time and space are because sometimes it will just plunk people into the place it thinks they need to be. Normally, Yuri gets around that by focusing on where he needs to go but this time, well, this time the only thing he had been thinking about was getting away from Yuuri and Victor. 

Once he got stuck wandering through the Wild, only to stumble across his grandfather five years after he had left. It couldn’t have been more than a week after he had left and it’s not even the strangest story he’s heard. 

“You better not lead me somewhere stupid,” he mutters under his breath.

It, predictably, doesn’t respond. 

At least not how people do. Yuri’s gaze is drawn towards a clearing through the trees, feels the pull to enter. He would usually go in the opposite direction, just to spite it. 

But-

But there’s something different this time. Something that tugs at every molecule of his body, something that makes his wings flicker in anxious anticipation. 

And so, Yuri listens for what is likely the first time in his life. He flies past the trees, ignoring the dead-eyed stare of a raven, and shifts back to regular size, feet touching the ground. Alone is far from the truth but something about this place feels private nonetheless. 

At least, private between him and the human. 

Yuri is fairly certain it’s a human, at any rate. A dark haired man who watches ever so carefully, perceptive even as his breath begins to labour. Blood stains the thin fabric of his shirt, ruining the carefully-stitched pattern along the hem just as it coats the fingers pressed against the wound. Cotton where Yuri is suddenly certain that gold would suit this man better, gold and the richest of fabrics. 

Humans aren’t supposed to bleed that much though. Admittedly, his knowledge of humans is pretty limited, given that he’s only talked to a handful of them. But Victor worries over the slightest papercut that Yuuri gets. Even though Yuuri is more than capable of healing it with a bit of concentration. 

Only, this human isn’t even trying to do that. 

“It’s you,” he breathes out instead. 

“Me?” Yuri asks, despite himself. 

The human hums in agreement. “I saw you once but it was years ago now. You were chasing after a deer I was hunting.” 

Great.

Of course, this perfectly fine human with a gaping wound in his side was witness to that embarrassing phase of his life. It can’t be a coincidence. The Wild doesn’t do coincidences but if this is some sort of practical joke, Yuri is going to fight back. He doesn’t know how but he’ll manage it. 

All because Mila used to think it was a good idea to tease the humans. 

“You didn’t see me but I wanted you to,” the human says, his voice carrying throughout the clearing. “Then I could have gotten to know you, the immovable fae.” 

“Immovable?” 

The human tries for a smile. “Naturally.” 

Something in the back of his throat makes it impossible for Yuri to speak. This is more than the gut wound. Yuri doesn’t know how he missed it before. Missing limbs are a big deal for fae, he can only imagine that it’s even worse for humans. 

Saving him the normal way won’t be possible. 

But he also knows that he can’t just leave. Not now. And not just because he isn’t a fucking coward who runs from any human who knows who they are, even in the broadest of terms. Even then, this human is different somehow. There isn’t a lick of magic within him, not a spark nor a flicker. Not like Yuuri or the mages who came before him. Not like the farmers or their children he sees when he wanders along the edges of the forest. 

There has to be something more than this. More than meeting him with missing limbs and bleeding out alone in the forest. More than a mystery that Yuri will eventually forget as the tides of time wear on him. 

Maybe the Wild doesn’t have any common sense, but there’s a reason to why it does these things.

“Hey.” The distance between them closes with each step Yuri takes until it isn’t more than a handful of inches. “You satisfied with this?” 

The human stops. 

Shakes his head.

“Great.” His mind is already working on a solution, skipping past the stupid options. Most things won’t work out here anyways, not without proper preparation or awareness of the phase of the moon. Not that it matters when Yuri has already settled on a way to fix this. “What’s your name?” 

“Otabek Altin.” 

Otabek. 

It suits him. 

“Mine is Yuri Plisetsky. Don’t you fucking dare repeat that though, got it?” 

Otabek nods but there’s something glazed to his eyes. Like he’s just going through the motions of responding to Yuri by this point, like he’s given up now that they’ve gotten to this point. Like Yuri came here to hear his final words and that’s that. 

Screw that. 

“I take Otabek Altin into my heart and tie our lives together,” Yuri recites. It’s both a miracle and a mystery that he doesn’t stumble over the unfamiliar words. “One won’t perish the other does, the weight of our troubles shared. I swear upon all I know that I will honour this bond. Will you, Otabek Altin, honour this bond?” 

“Yes.” 

Something settles into place, just beneath Yuri’s heart. Some innate sense he hadn’t known he was missing until now. This isn’t perfect, not by a long shot. 

Yuri gave up on perfect a long time ago. 

The bond snaps into place as he leans across to seal their lips together. To seal their very existence together. 

“Forever and always,” he murmurs against chapped lips.


End file.
